


Lunch Hour

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, Violence, cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad the WTNV intern goes from helping the strange floating cat in the bathroom to finding a portal in Cecil’s booth leading to the blood covered parallel studio in Desert Bluffs. As far as I know, the show does not give him an official cause of death so I came up with my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Hour

"Just wonderful news, listeners. Do you remember the sandstorm that brought us those happy doubles of ourselves? Well, no storm I'm afraid, but the white vortex has returned! I don't know if you can hear it, humming behind me in this little studio. Oh? What's this? Listeners! Someone is stepping through! Perhaps it's that nice man again, my double. He was so friendly! Wait, no. It's something else. It's-"

Eyes struggled to focus. The ground no longer churned under foot. Solid floor met his trembling step, solid and wet. His head spun from the trip. Just minutes ago he stood in the station bathroom measuring the distance been Khoshekh and the wall. The poor cat needed some basic feline comforts. He had finished the litter box and was rummaging around in the sound booth then, low humming. It was so beautiful. A dark surface mixed with deep blue, ever inviting. He couldn't help it.

Further spinning as his brain adapted. The first few steps landed him against the ground to catch needed breath. Red. Red everywhere. Broken only by teeth. It soaked into his pants, trails clinging up to fingers. He jerked back into the wall, feeling soft warmth and the same vile dampness. The humming portal had vanished leaving him in darkness. Legs before him. Wide eyes followed them up to a smiling face full of sharp fangs.

"Well hello there!"

A hand shot down to snatch up his collar, dragging him to stand. Black, hollow eyes gazed into his, sucking out any will to move. The same vest and tie, the same hair as his boss. The same face as well, but twisted into festering horror. He remembered the first time he met Cecil, accepting the third eye as normal. This one hung closed, forced by a line of jagged stitches fused to dark, dry blood. Brad trembled, diverting his sight only to stare into that terrible smile. Yet the voice was so kind. Another hand reached out, dripping in fresh blood, to rest against his shoulder with a gentle pat.

"And who might you be?"

The hideous grin widened. He could see bits of flesh clinging along with more red. Fingers around his collar gripped harder, pulling his face with in inches of sharp teeth. Words trembled out as if being held at gun point.

"B, Brad. My name, name is Brad."

The hot reek of an exhale left him gagging. Unable to continue, he manage the feeble gesture of pointing to his NVCR intern badge. The other man followed, pulling him still closer.

"Oh! You're from Night Vale! Well isn't that just swell?"

Fingers released their hold, moving to caress the neck. Brad jerked back against the cruelly sticky walls. He turned for only a moment, enough to catch the hanging lines of intestines oozing into his shirt. Attention snapped back to center when gore stained hands took his trachea for their own.

"That town sounds just so beautiful! I hope to visit one day." Force clamped down, blocking all air. Brad clawed against the grip, losing. "But where are my manners? I'm Kevin!" The hold released to gentle caressing. "It's so nice to meet you."

Kevin forced his hand into Brad's, oblivious to the gore he left clinging there after a friendly shake. The grip stung, Brad feeling tense muscles twitch to crush his fingers. The vile monster moved to pet him again until snapping back.

"Oh, in all this excitement I almost forgot! I have a show to do!"

Kevin rushed back to the microphone leaving Brad to slump once more to the floor. He gasped, trying to ignore the pool of blood he knelt in. Yet his eyes could not ignore the reality of the situation. Amid the teeth lay clumps of hair and skin torn free with some terrible force. The smell permeated into his own shaking form, lingering in the mouth as he breathed. A line of claw marks ran along the wall until reaching the door where the dug in even deeper. The door. He looked up to see Kevin's back turned, talking away. Just a few feet to crawl.

"Sorry about that, dear listeners. The vortex has faded and all is well. We had a visitor after all! His name is Brad and he comes to us all the way from Night Vale! But there's sadly no time in the schedule for an impromptu interview. Be sure to tune in next time when I will no doubt have spent some time with him! Moving on to sports. Our own Sunbeams-"

Brad remained paralyzed in the hell he had emerged in. Curious senses kept brining in new information no matter how horrible. Organs lay on the desk and sound board. A torso, only a body with a black whole where the head would be had been driving against the wall by shards of shattered glass. Hand prints in fresh red ending in nail marks as they dragged. He forced himself to stare down at the blood ridden floor, hands careful to avoid teeth as he crawled. Just a bit more. The voice stopped. He tensed, turning to see Kevin smiling while he adjusted viscera and blood covered switches on his sound board. Brad waited for that filthy gaze to find him and exhaled hard when Kevin turned back, starting another segment. 

The door creaked on rusted hinges. He ducked from the sound, listening to more cheer filled talking before attempting again. Inch by inch, Brad managed to open the door. Still leaned over, he check over his shoulder Kevin sat in his chair, unaware. Limbs trembling, his legs brought him out, door knob still in hand.

Low hissing. Others inhabited the next room. He followed legs up to dress shirts and badges. Desert Bluff Community Radio. Blood dripped from smiling lips. All eyes hung black, focusing on him. 

"Ex, excuse me I," They stepped closer. "I just was leaving. Um, can, can you maybe show me, um."

Arms reached out, teeth now bared. Brad backed up against a filling cabinet knocking it over. No where to go. They surrounded, hands grasping at his shirt and flesh in lusting clutches, ever trying to pull him away from the corner. He pushed and fought, forcing his way through only to be pinned back where he started. They tugged at his clothes, eyes coveting, fangs ready. The door creaked. Brad felt himself pulled backwards.

"Ha ha! You don't want to go out there!"

Kevin shoved his weight against the door, releasing any still clinging arms as it clicked shut. Outside, moaning could be heard with scratched on wood. Brad shook in Kevin's hold, never wanting to move in there. A hand mussed his hair.

"The interns are ever so busy! Best not to bother them!"

He looked up, regretting. Kevin smiled down as blood dripped onto Brad from fangs. He hugged him.

"Now, it's almost time for my lunch break. I'm running an advert at the moment but I need to get back soon!" Such a kind, caring voice. Brad could not comprehend it coming from that face. "Just wait here, I won't be long!" A human heart was forced into Brad's hand. "Maybe decorate a little! Your shirt is so dry." 

Kevin returned to his chair, back once again facing his guest. Tears, followed by legs giving up. Brad fell to his knees wide eyed, chest heaving from the last few minutes. The hanging organs and blood closed in around him as he lay fully on the floor. Mind broken, he clutched the heart to his chest while Kevin talked of frozen yogurt and baseball games. 

"Huh! What strange place to take a nap."

Time had past, ticking away in an empty hole. Brad glanced up into that same terrible smile and whimpered. A hand reached down and he flinched, protecting his neck. Kevin only offered to help him off the floor. Amid the blood and viscera, the choice teased and scorned simultaneously like the devil himself had dangled a perfect contract. Brad dropped the heart and took the gesture, allowing it to pull him from the blood. 

"If you were so tired, you should have said something! No use suffering, silly!"

The voice, he tried to focus only on the gentle happiness making confusing statements. On it exclaimed with a friendly pat of the back in tandem. 

"You know, they say a short nap in the middle of the day can give you a boost of energy, but I never found that to be true."

Brad nodded along, not fond of his front row front row seat of Kevin's tongue licking each edge of his fangs. The hand resting against his back turned to an arm around his shoulders. A tug pulled his face against blood stained clothes.

"Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting. Lunch hour starts now!"

Kevin reached out to the door handle. Sudden panic. As the door opened, Brad hid behind the lesser of two evils, bracing for a flood of assault to pour through. A laugh from Kevin, stepping through to an empty room of desks and filing cabinets. Brad still expected groping hands to attack at any moment, only to find himself alone with the strange radio host. 

"Since you are a guest, allow me to treat you!" They returned to the booth, Kevin locking the door. "I get a full hour now! StrexCorp cut my breaks a weak ago. Less wasted time, more productivity! But I did miss a lot of meals." Brad was forced into a corner. "But none of that matters now!" 

Brad's mind kicked in. Ignoring the organs soaking into walls, he managed a few words. "Treat me? Like, go outside? To a restaurant?"

A tilt of the head and a smile. "Don't be silly."

Hope faded. Brad pressed himself against the blood stained walls, preferring the reek to being even an inch closer to the jagged grin before him. A dripping hand stroked down his chest.

"It's been so long. And I saw you first, I saw you as soon as your stepped into my studio. They can't have you." Kevin licked his lips, placing an arm on either side of his victim. "A fresh slab of meat. And it's all mine." 

The same beaming joy in that voice now rang with malevolence. Every gentle word still happy yet well aware of their true meaning. Lips curled wider to display fangs, the grin no longer a kind, no longer comforting. Brad never wanted to see another smile again.

"B, but. What about, and you-"

"Poor little intern." Kevin teased fingers under Brad's chin, gripping it to force eye contact. "There's no need to shake." 

The maw opened wider, head lashing forward to sink jagged teeth into unwilling skin. Muscle and tendons were severed, jerked away in a violent tear from the first bite. Brad's scream went unheard by any caring ears, only jealous ones. Tears streamed from his eyes from the gruesome spike of pain. A hot exhale from the pleased monster chewing. Kevin swallowed, licking his lips. Lust shone in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so happy to have met you." He cooed amid the wails as Brad clutched his gushing wound. "I just love meeting new people." His tongue slathered over the hole his fangs had made. "Love making new friends."

Brad's legs trembled as he curled in on himself. This can't be happening, just a nightmare. He'd wake up in his bed, alarm buzzing to mark another day. Fingers gripped his arms, nails digging into flesh. Kevin hoisted his prey back to his feet, tearing off the shirt to expose more vulnerable muscle.

"What's the matter?" A hand released an arm only to tense, fingers pressing against a frantic chest, knowing each organ underneath. "Don't you want to be my friend?"

Broken pleads for mercy as Brad sobbed, lifting his own arms in a futile attempt of defense. Kevin ignored, grinning. He leaned forward, enjoying the trauma of the body in his grip. A hiss, still friendly but Brad knew better.

"We're going to be the best of pals, I promise."

Fangs dug into the neck, but only to draw blood that sweet taste of blood. The real assault forced itself against the ribcage, skilled fingers breaking skin to linger in the wet warmth underneath. Brad flailed at the hand but blood loss had left him weak and dizzy. His body was forced flush against wall, Kevin making a large enough hole to pull apart. Muscle tore from bone as organs trashed in trauma. The force crushed Brad, pinning him as agony claimed his nerves. Lungs struggle to fill, the diaphragm getting pets by the twisted creature over him. 

"So smooth." Kevin moved to the ribs, wanting so much to touch the critical organs under their protection. "So beautiful." 

Skin was torn by teeth, greedily consumed with the attached muscle. Kevin lashed out again and again in his hunger, teeth clearing the way for hands to rip off chunks also happily eaten. The screaming devolved to gasping wails integrated with pleas. Soon the words stopped as Brad seizured. Ribs cracked, Kevin unable to take the anticipation any longer. He ripped out a lung, fingers stoking against the heart. So fragile, so frantic. Fangs hovered. Not yet. As Brad's body twisted in the torture, Kevin moved lower, sinking jaws into the sides. The tender meat on the legs were his favorite, but he always saved them for later. Fingers created another hole, pulling out intestines in a long rope. He brought them up, playing with them over his victim's face. Oh but that heart. Kevin reached in, tearing it free to bring to his lips.

No more shaking. Brad slid to the floor dead, eyes still wide in terror. The sadistic radio host smiled, kissing the organ before enjoying the taste with his tongue. A large bite, sinking into moist muscles still filled with blood. Kevin hummed in bliss, slowly finishing, sucking his fingers at the end.

Stomach full, he coiled the intestines, grabbing a few other organs to carry to his desk. The body was dragged behind him by the leg. It was never polite to waste food. A happy whistle as he decorated the sound booth, hanging the fresh organs over switches and wires. The door creaked open. Eyes peeked in from the interns, inching inside for a taste of the leftovers. Their hallow eyes and drooling maws focused only on the corpse. Kevin turned, intense glare and smile the only needed encouragement to send them scattering.

He returned to his work, a kind grin on his face, affable and ready to make even more friends today.


End file.
